1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air blower apparatus for conditioning a room such as an air conditioner for cooling, heating and humidifying a room, an air circulator for circulating the air in a room or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a closed room is cooled or warmed with an air conditioner or is warmed and humidified at the same time with an air conditioner and an air circulator, fungi which grow on the air filter, discharge and suction grilles, fan or fan casing are blown into the room and can cause people in the room to be affected by diseases of the respiratory system such as asthma.
To solve this problem, it has been attempted to spray conventional antimicrobial agents on the air discharge port of the air conditioner as described in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7729/1986.
However, the application of an antimicrobial agent serves to prevent fungi growth but causes another problem that the antimicrobial agent may be easily removed by dewdrops which appear on the air discharge port of the air conditioner and therefore the antimicrobial effect cannot be maintained.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air blower apparatus which is free from such problem.